La confesión
by Lady of the Slash
Summary: Zoro y Sanji deciden contarle al resto de la tripulación que están juntos, pero no será tan fácil como esperaban.


Esta tontería se me ocurrió anoche, y me pareció demasiado divertida y chorra como para no escribirla.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

La confesión

Los Sombrero de Paja estaban reunidos en la cocina. Acaban de disfrutar de una de las mejores cenas que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Todo lo que preparaba Sanji estaba siempre delicioso, pero ese día el cocinero se había superado, para deleite de sus nakamas. Los platos estaban vacíos sobre la mesa, no quedaba ni una pizca de comida en ninguno. Ese día habían repetido todos, pero si había quedado algo Luffy se había encargado de acabárselo. Durante la cena todo había sido como siempre: habían charlado y bromeado entre ellos, solo interrumpiéndose momentáneamente para felicitar por enésima vez al cocinero o gritarle a Luffy que no les quitara la comida de su plato. Habían sacado una segunda botella de sake, porque por alguna razón, Zoro ese día parecía necesitar beber mucho y, aunque no se percataron, concentrados en los manjares que tenían ante ellos, tanto cocinero como espadachín, sentados en sitios contiguos, se pasaron la cena intercambiando miradas nerviosas.

Chopper y Usopp empezaron a apilar los platos para llevárselos al fregadero, porque ese día les tocaba fregar a ellos, y los demás estaban a punto de levantarse y marcharse cuando Sanji, tras intercambiar una breve mirada con Zoro los detuvo.

—Esperad chicos —comenzó el cocinero. Sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y dio una larga calada—, antes de que os vayáis Zoro y yo queremos deciros una cosa.

Chopper y Usopp volvieron a sentarse, y Nami, que había hecho un ademán de levantarse de su silla volvió a recostarse en ella. Luffy alzó una ceja, curioso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el capitán.

Sanji volvió a mirar a Zoro, como indicándole con la mirada que lo dijera él. Zoro dio un hondo suspiro, se aclaró la voz y tomó aire.

—Sanji y yo estamos saliendo —dijo del tirón, y soltó todo el aire que había cogido antes de la frase.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Luffy. Estaba medio tumbado en su silla, rascándose el estómago—. ¿Saliendo? ¿Hacia dónde? Si os vais a alguna parte yo también quiero ir —protestó.

Sanji cerró los ojos un instante y fue él quien contestó.

—Lo que Zoro quería decir es que estamos juntos —explicó el cocinero, esperando que así sí que lo entendiera su capitán.

Luffy seguía teniendo la misma mirada confusa que antes, pero ahora fue Nami quien contestó.

—Pues yo os veo separados —rió la navegante.

Cocinero y espadachín intercambiaron una mirada incrédula. ¿Se habían vuelto todos idiotas? ¿Habrían bebido demasiado sake durante la cena?

—¡Que somos pareja, joder! —gritó Zoro, golpeando los puños contra la mesa.

—¿Pareja? ¿Vamos a jugar al poker? —dijo Chopper con vocecita emocionada— ¡Me pido a Robin!

Sanji puso una mano en el hombro del espadachín, para que se tranquilizara.

—Zoro se refería a que… —carraspeó, jugueteando con el cigarrillo medio consumido entre sus dedos— Somos más que amigos.

—¡Yohohoho! —rió Brook— ¡Pues claro! Porque sois nakamas, y nakama es más que amigo.

El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué contestar a aquello. Definitivamente habían bebido demasiado. No tendría que haber sacado esa segunda botella de sake, por mucho que Zoro hubiera parecido necesitarla.

—Por todos los… —gruñó el espadachín, parecía a punto de perder los nervios— ¡Sanji y yo nos acostamos juntos!

—¡Auuu! —canturreó Franky— Eso es culpa mía. Hice el camarote de los chicos demasiado pequeño, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en ampliarlo…

Zoro se dio un manotazo en el rostro, sin poder creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

—Bueno vale ya —lo cortó Sanji. El espadachín abrió su ojo para contemplarlo y vió que el también parecía a punto de estallar—. Zoro me gusta. ¿Eso lo entendéis?

—Claro que sí, Sanji —dijo Robin, para alivio de ambos—. A mí también me gusta Zoro. Es un nombre muy bonito.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Parecía no saber qué más decir, y dirigió una mirada desesperada a Zoro.

—¡Joder, vale ya! ¡Sanji y yo nos queremos, punto! —gritó el espadachín poniéndose en pie. Todo aquello había conseguido enfadarlo de verdad. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, su respiración se había acelerado, y su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —rió Usopp, frotándose la nariz— Todos nos queremos. Incluso vosotros, aunque os peleéis tanto.

Zoro buscó a Sanji con la mirada. Se acabó, no podía más.

—¿¡Pero estáis todos tontos o qué!? —gritaron ambos al unísono.

Entonces algo destelló en el ojo del espadachín. Una resolución, una idea tan simple que no sabía por qué no se les había ocurrido antes. ¡Pues claro! Tendrían que haber hecho eso desde el principio.

Zoro agarró a Sanji por la corbata y tiró hacia él. Los dos hombres se fundieron en un apasionado beso frente a los ojos de sus camaradas. No queriendo dejarles ninguna duda de lo que era aquello, el cocinero abrió los labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del espadachín. Zoro gimió por lo bajo, enterrando su mano en el cabello del rubio y acercándolo más para profundizar el beso.

Al separarse, abrieron los ojos, y sin deshacerse del abrazo en el que habían acabado mientras se besaban se giraron hacia sus compañeros, no muy seguros de lo que debían esperar ahora.

Para su sorpresa, todos los miraban con expresiones divertidas, y Luffy parecía estar aguantándose la risa a duras penas. Finalmente estalló, e instantes después los otros se le unían. Cocinero y espadachín intercambiaron la misma mirada de confusión, mientras los contemplaban reírse.

—Aquí… —comenzó Nami, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por dejar de reír, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos con las manos— Los únicos tontos sois vosotros, por pensar que no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Fin


End file.
